The present invention relates to an electrical connector socket having an ejector mechanism for removing a daughtercard or module from the socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved electrical connector which provides a retention force when the daughtercard is inserted into the socket and also permits the daughtercard to be easily ejected from the socket when desired.
It is well known to provide electrical connector sockets, such as Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM) sockets, for interconnecting a first printed circuit board or mother board to a second printed circuit board or daughtercard. Typically, the sockets are formed to include an elongated slot and a plurality of electrical terminals coupled to the housing adjacent to the slot. When the daughtercard is inserted into the slot of the socket, conductive surfaces on the daughtercard engage the terminals to couple the daughtercard to the socket electrically. The terminals are also coupled to conductive traces on the mother board so that when the daughtercard is inserted into the socket, the daughtercard is electrically coupled to the mother board. For examples of SIMM socket configurations see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,264 to Tondreault and U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,017, owned by the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference.
One problem associated with conventional electrical connectors is that it is often difficult to extract a daughtercard that is held in a socket formed in an electrical connector. It is understood that a plurality of sockets may be located adjacent each other with daughtercards in each of the sockets. In such tight quarters it is often difficult for a technician to remove a selected daughtercard from the connector socket manually by hand or using a tool. Unless precautions are taken, the daughtercard can be damaged during extraction of the daughtercard from the socket. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ejector mechanism coupled to the socket to facilitate ejection of the daughter card from the socket.
It is known to provide ejectors coupled to the sockets to assist with the removal of daughtercards from the socket. One such ejector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,211 to Tondreault et al. The '211 patent discloses an ejector for selectively ejecting one of first and second daughtercards located in adjacent elongated slots of a socket. The device disclosed in the '211 patent therefore provides means for selectively ejecting first and second daughtercards in a dual-row socket.
The present invention provides an improved design for an ejector for a single row socket. It is known to provide ejectors for such single row sockets. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,097 to Billman, et al. The '097 patent discloses a connector having extraction members which can be lifted upwardly relative to the socket to permit a circuit board to be withdrawn from the socket. However, it is often difficult to access the extraction members. A great deal of room is required beyond the edge of the extraction members to permit a technician to grip under a ledge of the extraction members and lift. In addition, a relatively large amount of force must be applied to the extraction members to remove the circuit board from the socket.
A problem associated with conventional sockets is that the daughtercard tends to dislodge from the socket during handling or during motor or fan vibration. Such dislodging can cause intermittent or failed signal paths between the daughtercard and the mother board.
The ejector of the present invention is specifically designed for use with a printed circuit board or daughtercard which is formed to include a notched portion in an end edge of the daughtercard. The use of such daughtercards is becoming more widespread in the industry.
According to one aspect of the invention, an electrical connector is provided for receiving a daughtercard having an end edge formed to include a notch therein and having a plurality of conductive surfaces formed thereon. The connector includes a socket formed to include an elongated slot for receiving the daughtercard therein and including a plurality of electrical terminals for engaging the plurality of conductive surfaces formed the daughtercard for electrically coupling the daughtercard to the socket. The connector also includes an ejector coupled to an end of the socket. The ejector includes means for engaging opposite sides of the daughtercard upon insertion of the daughtercard into the socket to retain the daughtercard within the socket, means for engaging the notch formed in the end edge of the daughtercard to provide a further retention force to the daughtercard, and means for ejecting an end of the daughtercard adjacent the ejector out of the elongated slot upon movement of the ejector relative to the socket.
In the illustrative embodiment, the ejector includes first and second side panels defining a slot therebetween for receiving an end edge of the daughtercard therein. The means for engaging opposite sides of the daughtercard includes first and second raised surfaces formed on the first and second side panels of the ejector, respectively, for engaging opposite sides of daughtercard. The first and second raised surfaces each include a ramp surface configured to engage the daughtercard and to separate the first and second side panels upon insertion of the daughtercard into the socket so that the first and second side panels apply a normal retention force to opposite sides of the daughtercard.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the means for engaging the notch includes a locking head formed on the ejector and configured to engage the notch formed in the end edge of the daughtercard to provide a vertical retention force to the daughtercard. The locking head is formed integrally with the first side panel.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.